This continuation application seeks support for the eighth year of operation of the CORE of the University of Chicago Cancer Research Center (UCCRC). Four program projects (Viral Oncology-CA 19264 funded through June 30, 1984; Chromosome Metabolism in Cancer Biology CA 91265 funded through March 31, 1985; Lymphoma/Leukemia CA 19266 funded through March 31, 1985 and Gynecological Oncology funded through March 31, 1983) operate within the UCCRC. In addition, over 215 projects concerned with various other aspects of cancer research are active at the center. The funds sought herein will continue to support: 1) the Viral Oncology Program Core Facilities; 2) The Administrative Offices of the UCCRC, including Personnel and Fiscal Affairs; 3) the Core Chemotherapy Facility; 4) the Center for Clinical Evaluation and Registry; 5) the Cancer Biology Program Core Facilities; and 6) a High Resolution NMR Spectrometer facility. This grant also provides Developmental Funds for the support of the following research programs: NPD 319 "3D Pancreas Image Combinations" (Potel); NPD 323 "Monoclonal Antibodies to Human Lymphocytic Antigens" (Lester); NPD 325 "Role of Vitamin A in expression of human keratin genes" (Fuchs); NPD 326 ("Mechanism-Based Enzyme Inactivators Formed by Electrocyclic Rearrangement" (Johnston).